Dalish Herald
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Fiera Lavellan wanted only to ensure the survival of her clan. Follow Fiera as she fights to save Thedas and the world from certain chaos and destruction and all of her challenges. Includes actual dialogue from gameplay, romance, may contain some mature content, and all characters. All credit for characters and story line go to Bioware, the developers of Dragon Age Inquisition.
1. Chapter 1

Fiera Lavellan was a Dalish elf sent by her Keeper to listen in on the Conclave, to discern whether or not the clan should move on to another location based on the decisions of the Conclave. She sat roosted upon the higher beams in the Temple of Sacred Ashes, the temple where it was said that the ashes of the blessed Andraste, the Bride of the Maker, were held. She had listened in, hearing much of the discussion, but then everything went wrong. The world went black and Fiera felt herself pass out, but when she came to, she was not in the world she had been in before. She had woken up into a place that was dark and green and black and bleak as could possibly be. She had seen a figure ahead and above her, spider like creatures chasing after her. She ran to the figure, trying to reach out to her. She grabbed her hand and felt herself be pulled from the strange world. She felt herself hit the ground and blacked out again. When she awoke, she found herself chained, on her knees in a dungeon, with two beautiful women questioning her. The Conclave had been destroyed and they thought she did it. She had a strange, painful, glowing mark on her left hand, but couldn't explain what it was.

She had been led to the Breach, seeing the swirling chaotic clouds just above where the temple had been. She had been asked to close the rifts, to close the Breach, and with the help of the mage, Solas, she began to understand how to control it. She used the mark to close the rifts, helping Cassandra as they fought their way to the forward camp near the Breach. She had met Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford that day, as well as many others that had soon become her friends, her companions, her advisors, her allies. They closed the first Rift- but the Breach remained- and she was named the Herald of Andraste. From there, she became a part of the Inquisition and aided them in closing rifts, rebuilding what the mages and Templars destroyed. She built a name for the Inquisition, built its reputation from nothing. She gave people something to hope for. She went on several quests, trying to aid people, find agents to join the Inquisition.

Fiera Lavellan had found the Templars, aided them in defeating the Envy demon that posed as their Lord Seeker. They discovered the Red Templars and the red lyrium that they had used. She had asked the Templars who had not been affected by the red lyrium to join the Inquisition, but not rebuild the order as it would take too long and they needed the forces right away. When she had returned from Therinfal Redoubt, Cullen was furious.

"_You had no right to disband the order!" Cullen said, barging into her room, not even bothering to knock._

"_What are you talking about?" Fiera asked, looking at him._

_Cullen stopped short of himself and blushed as he gaped at her half naked body. Fiera stood in the middle of her room, shirtless. Her black and blue bustier top encircled her chest and pushed her breasts up._

"_You shouldn't be so angry with me, Commander." Fiera said, ignoring the fact that he was gaping at her._

"_You had no right to disband the Templar order. That decision should have been the Inquisition's." Cullen said, glaring at her as his blush deepened._

"_As I told you in the war room, __**you**__ wanted the Templars' help in the Inquisition. I delivered them. It would have taken far too long for them to rebuild and recuperate from the losses they face now and we need the forces now and not two weeks or even two years from now. You wanted allies and I brought them to you. You wanted the Templars, not the mages, and I delivered. I had no time to wait around for the Inquisition's decision and I made the call myself." Fiera retorted, glaring at him._

_Cullen stood there, staring at her. He was shocked, but he knew that she was being logical. "You still had no right." He insisted._

"_And you do?" Fiera asked, crossing her arms. "You and Josephine and Leliana and Cassandra have the authority to disband the Templar order?"_

_Cullen tried to find a good answer, but couldn't._

"_Cullen, we needed the allies. I did what needed to have been done to get those allies. They are welcome to rebuild the order once this is all through, but for now it would take far too long. That's time that we do not have against the enemy. That's time we cannot spare waiting for things to fall into place. We are at war, whether we like it or not, and I made the call that no one else seemed to want to." Fiera said. She sighed and went up to him. "Look, Cullen, I understand that I should have waited, conferred with you and the others- especially you since you were a Templar yourself- but we couldn't afford to wait. I'm sorry if you feel I overstepped somewhere or upset you at all."_

_Cullen looked down at her and sighed. "It's fine. You are, as always thus far, right. We need the allies and it would take months to rebuild what we lost at Therinfal. I may not like it, but you made the right call. I would have done so in your place."_

_Fiera smirked at him. "My, my, what is this I am hearing? The Commander admitting he was wrong?"_

_Cullen blushed a bit and glared at her. "I don't know what you are talking about."_

_Fiera giggled and smiled at that. "It's alright, Cullen. I won't tell." She said and kissed his cheek. "Try not to be so serious all the time, OK?" And she grabbed a tunic and slipped it out as she left her room, heading towards the forge to have her armor and weapons tuned up._

_Cullen watched her leave the room and felt his blush deepen. She was really something, Cullen found himself thinking. He was glad to have met her._

After the incident at Therinfal, everyone seemed to respect Fiera's word more and more. She made the tough calls, filled the shoes of the missing leader as best as she could, and people listened. She went through the lands, helping people, acting as the voice of reason for many. When she had ventured to Recliffe, after being invited by the Grand Enchanter, Fiona, in Val Royeaux, Fiera found herself unwelcome. Fiona didn't know anything about the invitation, thinking someone posed as her and invited the Herald to Redcliffe. Fiera was confused, but met with the magister Alexius and tried to strike a bargain with him. Nothing came of it, but Fiera learned of a plot against her involving the Venatori, a cult that worshipped the Elder One. Thanks to Dorian, a Tevinter mage who once trained under Alexius, Fiera knew of the plot and was preparing for what would come of it.

Eventually, Fiera found herself in the war room, preparing to assault the Breach. They had prepared long and hard for this and finally, they were ready. She stood in the war room, discussing with her advisors the plan of attack.

As Fiera listened to Cullen noting that the Templars were ready for action, she looked up at him when he added, "Be certain you are prepared for the assault on the Breach. We cannot know how you will be affected."

"Well, now, Commander. Do I hear a note of worry in your voice?" Fiera asked, smirking a bit.

Cullen cleared his throat and blushed a little. "Well, uh, yes, of course, Herald. That mark is the only weapon against the rifts and the Breach we have. You have the burden of carrying it and from what I have been told, it was painful for you to be that close to the Breach."

"Don't worry, Commander, I will be fine. Since the first attempt, the mark does not bother me much. It only aches a bit near rifts." Fiera replied.

"Still, we must be careful." Cullen insisted.

"Very well, Commander." Fiera said. "Now, if there is nothing else we must discuss, I suggest we get moving. And quickly."

The others agreed and left the war room to prepare for the task ahead. Fiera and Cullen were the last to leave the room, but Cullen pulled Fiera back for a moment.

"Yes, Commander?" Fiera asked, looking at him as he let go of her arm.

"Please, Fiera, be careful. You are the only hope we have at stopping this chaos and bringing peace. We all need you." He said, only dropping her title with the others out of the room.

Fiera smiled. "I promise, I will be careful. I'll see you after we close the Breach, alright?"

Cullen, satisfied with that, nodded. "I will hold you to that promise. I will ready the men and we'll be prepared to give you any backup you may need."

Fiera nodded and began to leave the room, but stopped and turned when Cullen wished her luck. "Luck seems to have been on our side all along, now, hasn't it Commander?" she replied with a smile and left Cullen to prepare herself for the assault on the Breach.

Cullen watched as she disappeared into her quarters and went to the training camp to prepare the men.

Fiera and the others went to the ruins of the Temple of Sacred Ashes and gazed up at the Breach. Fiera felt a stinging and aching pain in her hand as it began to glow and spark green. She looked to Cassandra and Solas and nodded, letting them know that she was ready. As she walked towards the Breach, Cassandra and Solas addressed the Templars behind her.

"Templars!" Cassandra called, grabbing their attention.

"Focus past the Herald!" Solas said. "Let her will draw from you!"

Fiera looked back for a moment, seeing that the others were ready, then back at the Breach as it seemed to begin to lash out at her. She pushed her way forward, forcing herself further in towards the center of the Breach. Behind her, the Templars thrust their swords into the ground and knelt, trying to focus their energy and their powers as Templars on the Breach and aiding the Herald of Andraste. Fiera thrust her hand up towards the heavens and released the power of the mark. She felt vast amounts of incredible energy coursing through her and she smiled for a moment when she felt the Breach beginning to close.

As the Breach closed, it released a small burst of exhausted energy and exploded, knocking Fiera and the others off their feet. Cassandra was among the first to regain their footing and she ran to Fiera, pushing past the mages. She stopped when she saw her kneeling as she caught her breath. Cassandra sighed in relief and helped Fiera up.

"You did it." She said, almost in disbelief.

Fiera looked to the others and smiled in relief as they cheered. "It's over…" she said to herself and looked up at the sky. It was still scarred, but the Breach was closed and all they needed to do now was ensure that the remaining rifts were closed.

Fiera and the others began their trek back to Haven and when they arrived, the village was bustling with cheer and dancing. Everyone was happy that it was all over and it was a celebration.

Fiera managed to sneak away and found a spot where she could catch a breather and relax. She overlooked the men dancing and laughing as Cassandra came up next to her.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred, but calm. The Breach is sealed." She reported.

"Good."

"We've reports of lingering rifts, and many questions remain, but this was a victory." Cassandra continued. "Word of your heroism has spread."

Fiera shook her head. "You know how many were involved. Luck put me at the center."

"A strange kind of luck." Cassandra said. "I'm not sure if we need more or less. But you're right. This was a victory of alliance. One of the few in recent memory."

Fiera smiled at that. "I think the kind of luck that we have of late has been in our favor."

"With the Breach closed, that alliance will need new focus." Cassandra added.

Out of nowhere, the bells began to ring and soldiers were running to the defenses. Cullen came out of the keep and began shouting orders. "Forces approaching! To arms!"

Fiera watched as the soldiers ran to their positions and the townspeople began to panic.

"What the…?" Cassandra started. "We must get to the gates!" She finished, drawing her sword.

Fiera followed Cassandra to the gates and when they joined Cullen, she knew it was bad.

"Cullen?" Cassandra asked.

"One watchguard reporting." Cullen told them. "It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain."

Leliana and Josephine joined them.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" she asked.

Fiera looked at the gates and saw a burst of light come from below the bottom of the doors. The gates shook and a familiar voice called from the other side.

"If someone could open this, I'd appreciate it!"

"Dorian!" Fiera said, then rushed to the gates, pushing the doors open.

Dorian looked up from where he knelt, catching his breath. Around him were men who looked like enemies Fiera had seen before.

"Ah! I'm here to warn you." He said, struggling to stand as Cullen sheathed his sword. "And fashionably late, I'm afraid."

Fiera watched as he slumped over and Cullen caught him, trying to steady him. "Dorian, are you alright?" she asked.

"Might exhausted." He replied, pushing himself upright. "Don't mind me."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Dorian nodded. "I bring grave news from Redcliffe. There is an army of rebel mages right behind me. They're under the command of the Venatori, in service to something called the Elder One."

"This Elder One seems to be behind the rifts. It's been causing chaos everywhere." Fiera said. "It was behind the Red Templars and the Envy Demon at Therinfal Redoubt."

Dorian turned and pointed. "The woman is Calpernia. She commands the Venatori. For this Elder One."

Fiera's eyes widened as she saw the monstrous figure standing next to Calpernia. Even at a distance, it was still terrifying.

"They were already marching on Haven, Herald." Dorian said, looking at her. "I risked my life getting here before they did."

"Cullen, give me a plan, anything!" Fiera said, turning to her commander.

"Haven is no fortress." He said, looking at her. "If we are to withstand this monster, we must control the battle. Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He drew his sword, then turned to the soldiers. "Soldiers, gather the villagers. Fortify and watch for any advanced forces. Inquisition, with the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!"

Cullen and his men began spreading out, protecting the village, while Fiera took Iron Bull, Varric, and Blackwall with her to reach to trebuchets. The one closest to the gates needed time to prepare, but the Venatori were already closing in.

"Keep them off us, give us time to load the trebuchet!" one of the soldiers said.

Fiera and the others nodded and fended off the Venatori until the trebuchet was ready. They fired a shot and watched as it landed. The soldier told them the other trebuchet wasn't firing and asked that they go and get it up and running.

Nodding, Fiera and the others went to the other trebuchet and found more Venatori. While Iron Bull and Blackwall fended off the closer Venatori, Varric covered Fiera's back and told her to ready the trebuchet. She cranked the siege weapon and when it was ready and the Venatori attacking them were dead, Fiera released the trebuchet and she and the others watched as their shot landed on the mountain side, causing an avalanche that covered almost all of the Venatori army. They cheered and Fiera smiled, but then the smile faded when a dragon soared out of nowhere and destroyed the trebuchet with a fireball.


	2. Chapter 2

The blast of the attack knocked everyone back and Fiera felt a painful stinging on her cheek. Those thrown back quickly got to their feet as Varric sarcastically asked who ordered the end of the world.

"Everyone to the gates!" Fiera ordered and led the way back to the gates.

They tried to keep to the walls, but as they came upon the forge, the forge master's assistant was kicking and trying to smash the crates blocking the door to the hut.

"Blasted shoulder!" the assistant said, then saw Fiera. "Herald, help me open the door!"

Fiera and the others quickly crushed the crates and opened the door. The forge master ran out, a few supplies in his arms.

"Good one!" he said, thanking her. "Just grabbing essentials. Won't die for the forge!"

"Move! Get to the gates!" she ordered and led them to the gates.

Already, the soldiers were flooding in through the gates. Cullen ushered everyone inside. "Move it, move it!" he ordered.

Once everyone was inside, Cullen helped slam the gate doors shut and bar it. He started to head up the stairs, but stopped when he saw Fiera's cheek.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, reaching up to wipe the blood away that had trickled down her cheek from the cut she received during the dragon's first attack.

Fiera winced and nodded, placing a hand on his. "I'm fine, Cullen. It's just a scratch." She tried to smile reassuringly and noticed how worried Cullen looked for her safety.

"Good, I'm glad to hear it." He said, smiling a bit. Then smiled quickly vanished as the dragon's roar echoed through the valley. "We need everyone back to the Chantry!" he ordered, leading Fiera and the others up the stairs. "It's the only building that might hold against… that beast!" He looked back at Fiera for a moment. "At this point… just make them work for it."

Fiera followed Cullen to the Chantry, the others close behind her as well as a few stragglers. The soldiers inside heard them coming and quickly opened the doors. Chancellor Roderick limped towards the door with Dorian beside him.

"Move! Keep going!" he said, grasping his side. "The Chantry is your shelter!"

Once everyone was inside, the soldiers quickly closed the doors. Fiera turned to see the Chancellor falling, but Dorian caught him and steadied him.

"Brave man." He said, looking at Fiera. "He stood against a Venatori."

"Roderick, you fool. They could have killed you!" Fiera said, hurrying to help him.

"Briefly. I am no Templar." Roderick said. "But, Herald, I could not stand by and do nothing."

Fiera managed a small smile. "At least you are alive. That is what matters." She didn't care much for the man, much of the issues with the Chantry being his fault, but she would not disregard the importance of one's life.

Dorian insisted that he had the Chancellor and when Fiera stepped away, Cullen ran over to her.

"Herald! Our position is not good. That dragon stole back any time you might have earned us." He said, coming to a stop in front of her. "There has been no communication, no demands. Only advance after advance."

"There's no bargaining with the mages, either. This Elder One takes what it wants." Dorian said, kneeling beside the Chancellor as he sat in a chair nearby, his breathing heavy. "From what I gathered in Redcliffe, it marched all of this way to take your Herald."

"I don't care what it wants, Dorian, just tell me: how do I stop it?" Fiera said.

"Trust me. That is not information I would keep to myself." Dorian said. "And such a promising start with the landslide." He added, chuckling. "If only trebuchets remained an option."

"They are, if we turn the last of them to the mountains above us." Cullen said, turning to Fiera.

"Cullen, we're overrun and to hit the enemy, we'd bury Haven. Is that really going to be an option with everyone still here?" Fiera asked him.

"This is not survivable now. The only choice left is how spitefully we end this." Cullen replied, stepping closer to her. "Herald, I-"

"That's not acceptable. I didn't race here only to have you drop rocks on my head." Dorian said.

"Should we submit? Let him kill us?" Cullen asked, feeling defeated.

"Dying is typically a last resort, not first! For a Templar, you think like a blood mage!"

"Stop it, both of you!" Fiera ordered. "We can't afford bickering like this right now."

"But, Herald, there is no way out. We are trapped here like rats with that thing out there. It's only a matter of time before the Chantry is taken and there is no chance we can survive the night if that were to happen!" Cullen said, looking at her.

Fiera smacked him across the face, the force of it leaving his cheek bright red and echoing through the halls of the Chantry. "I can't believe what I am hearing!" she said. "Why are you so willing to throw away the lives of these people? Your life? After what we have accomplished? After what we have built?"

Cullen put a hand to his cheek and looked at her. She had tears brimming her eyes and looked as if anything would set them loose. He started to say something, anything, to her but he looked away, unable to find the words.

"Cullen, look at me." Fiera said.

Cullen looked at her as the tears slipped from her eyes. "Herald?"

Fiera came up in front of him, just inches away, and looked at him. "You have to fight. We will not submit to that monster, nor will we go down without a fight. We are not giving up here and we are not letting ourselves die here tonight. There has to be a way that we can all get out of here alive. We've lost too many good people already; we can't lose anymore."

Cullen searched her eyes, seeing the desire to fight and to survive burning intensely. He reached up and wiped the tears away. "Fie, don't cry. I'm sorry." He said quietly, cupping her cheek in his hand for a moment. "You're right, please forgive me. The situation is just so dire, I cannot think of a way we can survive this."

"There is a path." Chancellor Roderick said, wearily. "You wouldn't know it was there unless you'd made the summer pilgrimage. As I have. The people can escape."

Fiera looked at him. "Chancellor?"

"She must have shown me." The Chancellor said, struggling to stand. Fiera helped him up and he continued. "Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you."

"What are you on about, Roderick?" Fiera asked.

"It was whim that I walked the path. I never meant to start; it was overgrown. Now, with so many of the Conclave dead, to be the only one who remembers… I don't know, Herald." The Chancellor said. "If this simple memory can save us, this could be more than mere accident. You could be more."

"Cullen, could this work?" Fiera asked.

"Possibly. If he shows us the path. But what of your escape?" Cullen said, looking at her worriedly.

Fiera couldn't think of an answer and looked away.

"Perhaps you can surprise the Elder One." Dorian said.

Cullen turned and walked over to the soldiers. "Inquisition! Follow Chancellor Roderick through the Chantry! Move!" he ordered.

Fiera watched as the soldiers and villagers got ready to move and Dorian helped the Chancellor as he tried to move forward.

"Herald… If you are meant for this, if the Inquisition is meant for this, I pray for you." The Chancellor said.

"Thank you, Chancellor. Lead them safely out of here." Fiera said and watched Dorian leave with the others.

A few soldiers ran passed her and outside as Cullen came back over to her. "They'll load the trebuchets. Keep the Elder One's attention until we're above the tree line."

"Be careful, Cullen. Keep them safe." Fiera said.

"If we are to have a chance- if you are to have a chance- let that thing hear you." Cullen replied. "I will keep them safe, I promise."

Fiera started to move towards the doors, but she turned back to Cullen and hugged him. "Thank you, Cullen. For everything you have done for the Inquisition, for me."

Cullen was taken aback, but he hugged her back. As he pulled her in closer, he surprised by her sweet scent. She smelled of peaches and elfroot. When she pulled back, Fiera looked at him and touched his cheek lightly.

"If I don't make it back to the others- to you- then I just want you to know that I have enjoyed your company. Please, take care of them. Take care of yourself." Fiera said, then kissed his cheek and turned, running out of the Chantry with her bow drawn.

Cullen stood there dumbfounded, staring after her even after the soldiers still remaining closed the doors. When the soldiers caught his attention again, urging him to hurry and join the others, Cullen nodded and followed them. He touched his cheek and glanced back one more time and hoped with every fiber of his being that Fiera Lavellan would come back safely.


	3. Chapter 3

As Cullen and the others followed the Chancellor up the path he had mentioned, Fiera, Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric followed the soldiers to the last of the trebuchets. They quickly were met with more Venatori, now flowing into the village in greater force than before. As the others repeated the same tactic as before with Iron Bull and Blackwall keeping away the enemy and Varric shooting down any that broke through, Fiera hurried to aim the trebuchet at the mountain. She finally got it into position, but just as she had, the dragon circled around towards them.

"Move! Now!" she ordered and she turned to follow the others as they made a run for it. While Iron Bull, Blackwall, and Varric made it through before the dragon attacked, the fire separated Fiera from the rest and she was thrown back.

She hit her head and when she sat up, she looked over to see the Elder One coming towards her. Behind her, the dragon landed and cut off her only chance of escape.

"Enough!" the Elder One said.

Fiera looked from the dragon to him as he spoke. He looked like an oversized darkspawn, but she sensed a powerful energy coming from him.

"Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more." The Elder One said, glaring at Fiera.

"Whatever you are, I'm not afraid!" Fiera retorted.

"Words mortal often hurl at the darkness. Once they were mine. They are always mine." The Elder One replied. "Know me, know what you have pretended to be. Exalt the Elder One! The will that is Corypheus! You will kneel."

"You'll… You'll get nothing out of me! I will not yield!" Fiera replied.

"You will resist." Corypheus said, raising a strange orb in his hand. "You will always resist. It matters not. I am here for the Anchor. The process of removing it begins now."

The strange orb began to glow red in his hand as he thrust his other forward, activating the mark on Fiera's hand. She looked down at it and began to feel searing pain, much like she had when she had when she first attempted to close the Breach.

"It is your fault, 'Herald.' You interrupted a ritual years in the planning, and instead of dying, you stole its purpose." Corypheus said. "I do not know how you survived, but what marks you as 'touched', what you flail at rifts, I crafted to assault the very heavens."

Fiera felt a surge of energy and fell to her knees.

"And you used the Anchor to undo my work! The gall!" Corypheus added.

"What is this thing meant to do?" Fiera demanded.

"It is meant to bring certainty where there is none. For you, the certainty that I would always come for it." Corypheus replied. He stepped over to her and grabbed her by the forearm, lifting her off the ground with ease. "I once breached the Fade in the name of another, to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person. I found only chaos and corruption. Dead whispers. For a thousand years I was confused. No more."

Fiera dangled there in his grasp, helpless as he spoke.

"I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world." Corypheus continued. "Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the Gods, and it was empty!"

He threw Fiera and she slammed into the trebuchet, sliding down to its base. She winced, but would not show him her pain. As Corypheus said that the Anchor was permanent and that she had spoiled it with her stumbling, Fiera grabbed a nearby sword and stood.

"So be it." Corypheus said, turning to glare at her as his dragon came up behind him. "I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation- and God- it requires."

Behind them, in the distance, Fiera saw a signal flare shot into the sky, fired by either Cullen or one of the agents. They were safe and free from any further harm. She knew it was time and she had a feeling that the others had made it to safety. She and the enemy were the only ones left in Haven now.

"And you. I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You must die."

Fiera looked up at Corypheus as he said that and scoffed. "You think we will just yield to you and your whim? That we will bow down to you simply because it is your will? Your arrogance blinds you, Corypheus. Good to know. If I am to die, so be it. But it will not be today!" She retorted, then kicked the lever and released the gears of the trebuchet, firing a shot at the mountains above Haven.

As Corypheus turned to look as the rubble flew through the air and hit the mountainside, Fiera ran for cover. She had to find anywhere that she could hide and stay safe as the avalanche thundered down the mountain. She managed to glimpse behind her for a moment as the dragon took flight, Corypheus with it. She kept running and running, trying to seek shelter anywhere. The snow was quickly upon her and knocked her over. She felt coldness and pain as she was knocked into some kind of cavern below the village. She waited a moment to catch her breath and gain her bearings, but as soon as she was able to, she stood and made her way out of the cavern she fell into.

She exited the tunnels and found herself caught in a blizzard. She knew she had to find the others, so she pushed her way through the storm and trudged through the snow until she found an abandoned camp. The embers in the fire pit still felt warm, even in the blistering cold. She started to make her way through the ravine and fell to her knees just as she saw the glowing of fires in the distance.

"There! It's her!" she heard Cullen say as he and the others came around the bend.

"Thank the Maker!" Cassandra added.

Fiera had found her companions, and relieved as she was, she felt darkness taking her. She knew she was hurt pretty bad and the mark, the Anchor as Corypheus called it, burned. As she was about to pass out, Cullen knelt beside her and caught her as she slumped forward.

"You're alive! Thank the Maker, we were so worried!" he said, pulling her into his arms and standing.

"We have to get her to camp. She's bleeding badly, Cullen." Cassandra said.

Cullen looked down and saw blood soaking her armor. He saw a trail going back the way she had come and looked down at her. "Herald, where are you hurt?"

Fiera looked up at Cullen and smiled. "Why do you always have to worry, Cullen? I'm fine…" she said, then darkness claimed her as she lost consciousness.

"Herald?" Cullen asked, trying to get her to answer. "Fie?"

"Cullen, let's hurry. She's lost a lot of blood if she's already lost consciousness. Let's get her to Mother Giselle and the mages." Cassandra told him and led him back to the camp.

Cullen held Fiera tightly in his arms, holding her closer to him so that she could stay a little warm until they reached the camp. "Hold on Fie, we're almost there."

They finally reached the camp and Cullen hurried straight to Mother Giselle and the mages that were attending the wounded.

"Mother, we found the Herald. She's bleeding badly, but I don't know from where. You have to help her." Cullen said, laying Fiera gently on the cot.

"We will do what we can, Commander. Now, you go and get some rest. I will stay with her while the mages do their work."

Cullen nodded and went to join the others by the fire. He sat there, staring for hours at the fire until someone began to speak of what was to be done next.

After hours had passed and mages had closed her wounds, Fiera was awoken with the sounds of shouting and arguing. She sat up and watched as her advisors all argued amongst themselves. She tried to get up from the cot, but Mother Giselle, who sat next to her, shushed her and told her she needed to rest.

"They've been at it for hours, haven't they?" Fiera asked, looking back at the others.

Mother Giselle smiled. "They have that luxury, thanks to you. The enemy could not follow, and with time to doubt, we turn to blame. You came back to us badly injured. How are you feeling?"

"I feel weary, but otherwise, no pain save the mark." Fiera replied.

"Herald, infighting may threaten as much as this Corypheus." The Mother said. "We heard you speak of him in your sleep and Varric knew of him from before. He is a powerful enemy and we are lucky to have survived him and his army. Thanks to your efforts."

"Do we know where Corypheus and his forces are?" Fiera asked.

"We are not sure where we are. Which may be why, despite the numbers he still commands, there is no sign of him." The Mother replied. "That, or you are believed dead. Or without Haven, we are thought helpless. Or he girds for another attack. I cannot claim to know the mind of that creature, only his effect on us."

"Sounds like we can't afford to linger here, in any case." Fiera said. "If the other are arguing about what needs to be done next, I need to be there."

"Another heated voice won't help any. Even yours. Perhaps especially yours." The Mother said. "Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed. We saw our defender stand… and fall. And now, we have seen her return." As Fiera found the strength the sit up completely, Mother Giselle continued. "The more the enemy is beyond us, the more miraculous your actions appear. And the more our trials seem ordained. That is hard to accept, no? What 'we' have been called to endure? What 'we', perhaps, must come to believe?"

Fiera looked down. "I escaped the avalanche. Barely, perhaps, but I didn't die." She said, looking back up at the Mother.

"Of course, and the dead cannot return from across the Veil. But the people know what they saw. Or, perhaps, what they needed to see. The Maker works both in the moment, and in how it is remembered. Can we truly know that the heavens are not with us?"

"Mother, you saw Corypheus. What do you think of his claims of assaulting the heavens?" Fiera asked.

"Scriptures say magisters, Tevinter servants of the false Old Gods, entered the Fade to reach the Golden City, Seat of the Maker. For their crime, they were cast out as darkspawn. Their hubris is why we suffer Blight, and why the Maker turned from us. If such is the claim of this Corypheus, he is a monster beyond imagining. All mankind continues to suffer for that sin. If even a shred of it is true, all the more reason Andraste would choose someone to rise against him."

Fiera listened as the Mother explained that to her. Then, remembering what Corypheus said, she told the Mother. "Corypheus said he found only corruption and emptiness. Nothing golden."

"If he entered that place, it has changed him without and within. The living are not meant to make that journey." Mother Giselle explained. "Perhaps these are lies he must tell himself, rather than accept that he earned the scorn of the Maker. I know I could not bear such."

"Mother Giselle, I just don't see how what I believe matters." Fiera said, looking at the Mother. "Lies or not, Corypheus is a real, physical threat. We can't match that with hope alone."

She struggled to stand, but she managed and she turned to walk out of the tent. She still felt weak and used the tent poles for support. She stopped by the fire and looked around at the others as they sat off to the sides, letting off steam after the heated argument. She tried to find the words to say to them, to make things right, but couldn't think of anything. Behind her, Mother Giselle came out of the tent and began to sing a song Fiera had never heard before.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled. Steel your heart, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

Leliana quickly joined in, as well as Cullen, Cassandra, Josephine, and many of those left of the Inquisition. Fiera looked around and smiled.

"The shepherd's lost and his home is far. Keep to the stars, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come. Bare you blade and raise it high. Stand your ground, the dawn will come. The night is long and the path is dark. Look to the sky, for one day soon, the dawn will come."

When the song ended, Mother Giselle looked at the Inquisition, then said to Fiera, "An army needs more than an enemy. It needs a cause."

Fiera watched as the Mother walked away and the people of the Inquisition, her companions and advisors included, went back to their duties. She smiled softly and felt the tension amongst the Inquisition gone and a sense of peace blanket them.

Solas came up beside her and asked to borrow her for a moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Fiera followed him just a ways outside of the camp and watched as he lit a torch with Fade light.

"The humans have not raised one of our people so high for ages beyond counting." He said as she joined him. "Her faith is hard-won, Lethallin, worthy of pride… save one detail."

"What is it, Solas?" Fiera asked him.

"The threat Corypheus wields? The orb he carried? It is ours." Solas said. "Corypheus used the orb to open the Breach. Unlocking it must have caused the explosion that destroyed the Conclave. We must find out how he survived… and we must prepare for their reaction, when they learn the orb is of our people."

"Alright, Solas, what is it and how do you know about it?" Fiera asked.

"Such things were Foci, said to channel power from our gods. Some were dedicated to specific members of our pantheon." Solas began to explain. "All that remains are references in ruins, and faint visions of memory in the Fade, echoes of a dead empire. But however Corypheus came to it, the orb is elven and, and with it, he threatens the heart of human faith."

"Didn't you see, Solas? The people trust me implicitly." Fiera pointed out.

"Faith tends to make martyrs of its champions." Solas said. "In any case, that trust cannot grow in the wilderness. You will need every advantage. By attacking the Inquisition, Corypheus has changed it. Changed you. Scout to the north. Be their guide. There is a place that waits for a force to hold it. There is a place where the Inquisition can build… grow… It is abandoned, forgotten by time, a place I found recently during my last visit to the Fade. It will suite our needs."

"If it gives us a place to rebuild, to be safe, then I will lead them north." Fiera said. "Thank you, for looking into this, Solas. The Inquisition is in your debt."

Solas nodded in response to her as she went to rejoin the others.

Fiera walked over to the fire pit and stood on one of the benches set out. "Inquisition, may I have your attention?" she called out. When enough people had gathered, she continued. "I know that we are in a rough position, suffering a great defeat at Haven and losing many good people to Corypheus and the Venatori. Our hearts ache for those we lost and our bodies ache, weary from the ordeal. I know that you believe me to be the Herald of Andraste, and at first I didn't believe it because of my nature as a Dalish elf. I know that some of you, though you whole heartedly support our cause, wonder how an elf could possibly be the herald of your Maker's bride. But through everything that I have done, through everything that I have seen, I myself believe that I was chosen by Andraste, chosen to seal the Breach and chosen to defeat Corypheus and the threat he poses to not only Thedas, but the whole world. I am the Herald of Andraste and I ask that you once again place your faith and trust in me."

Fiera looked over at Cullen and the others as they came to her side. She smiled wearily and placed a hand on her side- where she had been injured- as discreetly as possible before she continued. "I know we can never replace the lives of those who died to protect us all from the enemy. Nothing will bring our lost comrades back from the Fade. There is a place, to the north, that we can go to. There we can fortify our defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, make a bigger name for ourselves in the world, and honor the brave souls that fought beside us. We cannot stay here, my friends, you must understand that. We are lost and have no idea where we are. If we travel north, we will have better shelter and a much better chance to defend ourselves when that monster comes again. I ask you this now: will you join me and go north? Will you seek out this place and rebuild the Inquisition anew?"

Everyone gathered cheered in response, many clapping. The speech their Herald gave was heartwarming and calming, easing their minds. They needed to hear that kind of confidence in the one they believed in, trusted, and knew that she would guide them to safety.

"If we are all in accordance, then, we shall leave at dawn. I want everyone to get as much sleep as you can tonight. We need to be prepared to move at first light." Fiera said and stepped down as people began to go to their tents. She turned to Cullen as he came to her side. "I need you to double the watch, if we've the men to spare. We cannot be taken by surprise. Though Corypheus may think us all dead after that avalanche, I do not think we can afford to lower our guards down."

"Of course, Herald." He said, then went to give out the orders to his men.

While Cullen issued the orders, Leliana and Josephine, as well as Cassandra, congratulated her on a great speech, sensing that she inspired the Inquisition. Fiera spoke with them a while longer, making sure they were completely prepared to move at dawn. When the three of them went to their tents, Fiera headed towards hers.

"Herald, wait." Cullen said. "May I have a word?"

"Of course, Cullen. What is it?" Fiera said, turning back to him.

"May we speak in private?"

Fiera nodded and led him to her tent. She let him go inside first, then let the tent flap fall down, closing the cold air out. "What is it that you wish to speak with me about?"

"Are you certain that this place is really there? How do you even know of it?" he asked, turning to her.

"Solas told me." She said, going to the small table that was set up next to the cot. There was a change of clothes for her. "I need to change out of these bloody clothes. Do you mind at all?"

Cullen stopped short of himself and stammered as he shook his head. "No, I do not mind." He felt his cheeks burning as he tried to continue the conversation. As he tried to talk to her without stammering, Fiera slid out of her bloodied clothes and boots and set them aside. She stood there in naught but her underclothes as Cullen asked her how Solas could have known of the place, blushing redder than a sunset as he gaped at her in her underclothes. The last time he had seen her half-naked, she had worn a blue and black bustier top, but now it was red with white embroidery and it suited her physique. He never realized how toned and well fit she was, how slender and fair skinned.

As she pulled on the clean pair of pants left for her, she answered, "Solas told me once that he studies the Fade, a practice that many disapprove of because it involves going into the Fade while you sleep. It opens one up to possession, much as the Harrowing does in the Circles, however, Solas has had years of experience in dealing with the spirits of the Fade. When he goes somewhere, somewhere that is filled with memory, he finds a place to sleep and enters the Fade through his dream. Sometimes he can go to the memories of times long passed, like the days of Arlathan, and sometimes, he hears the voices of lingering spirits. He found this place in his travels within the Fade. He said it was abandoned, lost to time, but that it will suite our needs."

Cullen made to respond, but he noticed as she turned to pick up her shirt that her back was exposed. As she pulled the shirt over her head, his eyes went from her gorgeous figure to the scar from where she had been injured. It wasn't a small one, spanning from the middle of her side down to her hip, but it looked like the mages who healed her did well in mending the wound. He just hadn't realized how large her wound had been when they found her in the mountain pass. It was no wonder that she had lost consciousness from the blood loss.

"What?" Fiera asked, noticing him staring before she pulled the shirt down to cover the rest of her torso.

"Your scar… does it hurt?" he asked, stepping forward.

"It's fine, Cullen. You don't need to worry." She replied, wincing as Cullen lightly touched the scar tracing it with his fingers, the weathered leather gloves he wore soft against her skin. It tickled a bit and Fiera winced as her muscles tensed. She looked up at him, seeing his furrowed brow as he worried for her. When he looked down at her, he blushed and stepped back, his hand dropping to his side.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." Cullen said, looking at the ground.

Fiera smiled softly and she pulled the shirt the rest of the way down. As she smoothed the shirt out, she looked up at Cullen. "Cullen, I'm fine."

"You don't look it." He said. "The mages did good work healing the wound, but it clearly still bothers you. I expect it would, it being so new, but you don't need to hide it from us- from me."

Fiera looked at him and smiled. "What would I do without you to worry about me, Cullen?"

Cullen chuckled. "Well, there wouldn't be so much nagging, that's for sure."

"And we would have lost a lot more if you hadn't prepared the men as well as you did." Fiera added, sighing. "If your training hadn't been so extensive and vigorous and our recruits as well trained as they were, we would have lost everything."

Cullen put a hand on her shoulder. "We didn't though, Fie, and we have you to thank for that. You saved us from Corypheus."

"Perhaps, but Chancellor Roderick led you out of the Chantry. I only just heard he had passed. In the end, he was a better man than we thought him to be." Fiera said, looking at him.

"He will be remembered as will the others. We're just glad that you survived. We were afraid we had lost you. _**I**_ was afraid we had lost you." Cullen said.

Fiera searched his eyes, seeing his concern and care for her. "I promised I'd be fine, didn't I? Before the battle, yes, but I still held up to that promise."

"And I- we- are grateful for that." Cullen said, clearing his throat. "Do you trust Solas? What if he is wrong about this place in the north?"

"In matters like the mark and the Breach, among other things, he has not yet been wrong. He has stuck by with us through everything thus far. Even if he were not a mage, I still trust him as much as I do any of you. I also feel that he is correct. Somewhere, to the north, there is a place we can go. Haven was just a stepping stone for the Inquisition. Whatever this place is, wherever in the north that it is, we are meant to go there. We are meant to rebuild and grow. We are meant to make it our own, our home." Fiera said.

Cullen smiled at that. "Very well. If you trust Solas, then I will trust him as well. I will, uh, leave you to get some more rest, then, Herald."

Fiera giggled. "Cullen, when it's just us, you can drop the titles. Besides, I like it when you call me 'Fie'."

Cullen smiled. "Very well, then. I shall see you at dawn."

Fiera walked to the tent opening with him, but before he left her tent, she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Good night, Cullen."

Cullen blushed again and smiled. "Good night, Fie."


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn rose the next morning and Fiera was already preparing the Inquisition for the journey north. She made sure that everyone was ready, the brontos loaded with as much as they could carry, and when everyone was set, she and Solas led them north.

It was a long journey, taking them a few days, but when they reached the place Solas spoke of, Fiera gazed at it in wonder. It was a massive fortress, walls thicker than she had ever seen before. Even though she missed the forests her clan often traveled to, for some strange reason, this place before her felt like home.

"What is this place?" she asked, mostly to herself.

Solas came up beside her. "Skyhold."

Fiera looked at him and smiled. "You were right, Solas. This will definitely suite our needs. Thank you, again, for this."

Cullen joined her on the other side and gaped at the fortress. "This is what you spoke of?"

"This is Skyhold. Isn't it wonderful?" Fiera asked him.

Cullen looked over and smiled when he saw how relieved and excited she was. "Yes, it is. Well done, Solas. Yet again, you have proven your worth to the Inquisition. This is amazing!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Fiera asked, venturing ahead a ways. "Let's go home!"

Cullen smiled and followed Fiera as she led the way to the gates of Skyhold. The Inquisition followed its leaders to their new fortress, their new home, and they knew their Herald spoke true. Here, they could fortify their defenses, build upon them, grow the Inquisition, make a bigger name for themselves in the world, and honor the brave souls that fought beside them. Here, they could make a stand and make their mark in Thedas, in the world, and all would know them.

Fiera joined Cassandra after they began to settle into the fortress.

"They arrive daily from every settlement in the region. Skyhold is becoming a pilgrimage." Cassandra said, looking at the bustle of people. She motioned for Fiera to follow her as she continued. "If word has reached these people, it will have reached the Elder One." She said as they went up the stairs. "We have the walls and numbers to put up a fight here, but this threat is far beyond the war we anticipated. But we now know what allowed you to stand against Corypheus, what drew him to you."

"He came because of Andraste's blessing, but also for the Anchor. He came for this and now it's useless to him, so he wants me dead." Fiera said, looking at her hand. "Cassandra, this mark is permanent, now, because of our efforts trying to stop what Corypheus started."

"We will look into it, find out if there is a way to remove it." Cassandra said. "The Anchor has power, but it's not why you're still standing here. Your decisions let us heal the sky. Your determination brought us out of Haven." They continued up the stairs to the main Keep. "You are that creature's rival because of what you did. And we know it. All of us."

As they reached the top of the stairs and stopped at a small landing, Fiera watched as Leliana walked forward, presenting her with a sword.

"The Inquisition requires a leader: the one who has already been leading it." Cassandra said, stepping back.

Fiera looked from them to the people gathering below, members of the Inquisition, Cullen, Josephine, and many others. They all looked to her, smiling and hope glittering in their eyes. They all respected her, trusted her, knew she would protect them and guide them through this all.

"You." Cassandra said.

Fiera looked at her. "I… don't know what to say."

"Say that you will not make me regret this." She replied.

"If you're not sure, then why do it?" Fiera asked.

"Because I believe this is what was meant to be, that without you there would be no Inquisition." Cassandra said, smiling. "What is means for the future, how you lead us, is entirely up to you."

Fiera stepped forward and took the sword form Leliana. As she looked it over, she said, "Our concern must be the order and safety of this world, not the next. Corypheus must be stopped and we must work together to see that he is." She looked at the others. "Andraste chose me for the Inquisition, chose me to stop Corypheus and bring the world from chaos and ruin. If you wish me to lead the Inquisition, then I would be honored."

Cassandra smiled. "Wherever you lead us." Then, to the others below, she asked, "Have our people been told?"

"They have." Josephine said. "And soon the world."

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen turned to the others gathered. "Inquisition! Will you follow?" he asked. The crowd cheered in agreement. "Will you fight?" Again, they cheered. "Will we triumph?" Once more, the crowd cheered, each time growing louder and louder as their confidence in themselves and their leader grew stronger. Cullen drew his sword and pointed it towards Fiera. "Your leader! Your Herald! Your Inquisitor!"

Fiera watched as the crowd roared their approval. In response, she raised the sword of the Inquisitor high and said, "We fight for Thedas, we fight for the world. We fight for our brothers and sisters, sons and daughters, friends and allies. We fight to preserve what Corypheus seeks to destroy. Let us rebuild the Inquisition anew and bring that monster to his knees and restore peace once and for all!"

The whole of Skyhold rang with the voices of hundreds, maybe even thousands as the entirety of the Inquisition recognized Fiera Lavellan as their leader, their Herald, their Inquisitor.

Once everything had calmed down, Fiera and her advisors went straight to work. They went into the Keep and Fiera looked around. The grand hall was in shambles, like much of Skyhold, having been lost to time and forgotten for so long.

"Well, we have work ahead of us." She said quietly to herself.

Cullen looked around and said, "So this is where it begins."

"This began in the courtyard." Leliana said. "This is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine asked, looking at Fiera. "We know nothing about this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

"We know only what we saw, Josephine. We need to find out more about him if we can. What I want to know right now is could his dragon really be an archdemon? What would that mean?"

"It would mean the beginning of another Blight." Leliana said.

"We've seen no darkspawn other than Corypheus himself." Josephine pointed out. "Perhaps it's not an archdemon at all, but something different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen added. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus an advantage we can't ignore."

"I agree. When we fired at the mountain the first time, back in Haven, we gave ourselves more time to prepare and ready ourselves. That dragon destroyed the trebuchet, nearly killed all of us, and it protected Corypheus from the second avalanche, the one that buried Haven and nearly took me along with it. Dragons are powerful enough on their own and just as dangerous, but he has complete control over it and it doesn't look like a normal dragon." Fiera said.

"I will look into it, Inquisitor." Josephine said. "We will find answers, I assure you."

"Good. Thank you, Josephine." Fiera said. "Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black City, that this would make him a god. Is that even possible?"

"He's willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he's wrong." Leliana said.

"What if he's not wrong?" Cullen asked. "If he finds some other way into the Fade…"

"Then he gains the power he seeks or unleashes catastrophe on us all." Leliana replied.

"Corypheus wants to restore Tevinter." Fiera informed them. "Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?"

Cullen looked at her. "I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists, not the vanguard of a true invasion."

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago." Josephine pointed out. "What Corypheus yearns to 'restore' no longer exists."

"Good, so he'll be disappointed then." Fiera said.

"Though they would shed no tear if the south fell to chaos, I'm certain." Josephine added.

Fiera nodded. "True enough. Now, if we can't find Corypheus, then find his followers. We can go after them."

Leliana nodded and said, "We do have one advantage: We know what Corypheus intends to do next. When you were at Therinfal, you uncovered a plot to kill Empress Celene."

"Imagine the chaos of her death would cause. With his army…" Josephine started.

"An army he's growing." Cullen pointed out. "The Envy demon gloated about a massive force of demons."

"Corypheus could conquer the entire south of Thedas, god or no god." Josephine said.

Leliana sighed. "I'd feel better if we knew more about what we were dealing with."

"We all would, Leliana." Fiera said.

"I know someone who could help with that." Varric said as he joined them. "Everyone being so inspirational jogged my memory, so I sent a message to an old friend. He's crossed paths with Corypheus before, and may know more about what he's doing. He can help."

"Very well, Varric. Can you introduce us to him?" Fiera asked.

"Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements." Varric said, hesitantly. "Trust me, it's complicated."

"Well, we stand ready to move on both these concerns." Josephine said.

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen said.

"I know one thing: If Varric brought who I think he has," Leliana said. "Cassandra is going to kill him."

Fiera found her way over to where Cullen was giving orders as he oversaw the repairs to Skyhold as well as scouting the area surrounding the hold.

"Send men to scout the area. We need to know what's out there." He ordered.

"Yes, ser!" one soldier said then left with another.

"Commander, soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters." Another soldier informed him.

"I'll need an update on the armory as well." Cullen said. "Now!"

Fiera came to stand next to him.

Cullen looked at her and rubbed his neck as he said, "We set up as best we could at Haven, but could never prepare for an archdemon- or whatever it was. With some warning, we might have…"

Fiera chuckled. "Do you ever sleep, Cullen?"

"Times like these, it's hard to. If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw… and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready." Cullen said, looking back at his maps. "Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established. We should have everything on course within the week."

"That's excellent news, Commander." Fiera said.

"We will not run from here, Inquisitor. I can promise you that." Cullen replied.

"How many were lost? At Haven?" Fiera asked, a heavy feeling in her chest.

Cullen sighed. "Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse." He looked up at her. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

"I hope I'm a good leader, then." Fiera said. "Inquisitor Lavellan. It sounds odd, don't you think?"

"Not at all." Cullen said, looking at her.

Fiera raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that the official response?"

Cullen laughed. "I suppose it is. But it's the truth. We needed a leader; you have proven yourself."

"Thank you, Cullen." Fiera said, smiling.

Cullen returned her smile.

"The escape from Haven… was close." Fiera said. "I am relieved that you- that so many made it out."

"As am I." Cullen replied, his smile fading a bit. He looked away, remaining silent as he tried to find the right words to say next.

Fiera waited for something more than that, but when no answer came, she turned and began to walk away.

"Fiera, wait." Cullen said. "You stay behind. You could have-"

Fiera turned to look at him.

"I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again. You have my word." Cullen said, looking at her.

Fiera managed a smile. "Thank you, Cullen."

Cullen's assistant walked away to return to his duties and Fiera took the chance to ask him something she meant to a while ago.

"Cullen, may I ask you something?"

Cullen looked at her. "Of course."

"Did you leave anyone behind in Kirkwall?"

"No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family's in Ferelden." Cullen replied, not catching the tone of her question.

"So, no one special caught your interest?" Fiera asked, trying to make what she was asking more clear.

"Not in Kirkwall." Cullen replied, still a little confused what she was trying to get at.

Fiera sighed and smiled softly at him. "That's all for now. Thank you, Cullen. I will… let you get back to your duties."

Cullen watched as Fiera walked away and he rubbed his neck. Varric came up beside him and laughed.

"You're one clueless bastard, Curly." He said.

"What are you on about?" Cullen asked, glaring down at him.

"She asked if anyone special caught your attention, right? And you told her no." Varric pointed out.

"Yes, what of it?" Cullen asked.

"Do you not see how she acts around you, how she looks at you? Even when we were still at Haven, before shit really went down, she always looked at you with the beautiful teal doe eyes of hers." Varric said. "She's clearly interested in you, Curly. She has been for a while."

Cullen watched as Varric started to go towards the Keep. "Are you serious?"

Varric just laughed. "I've seen how you look at her, Curly, and I can tell you care for her just as much as she cares for you. Don't screw it up, OK?"

Cullen was left there, standing alone as he mulled over what Varric said. He blushed when he realized that there subtle signs of her feelings for him with the affectionate ways she acted around him. The kisses on the cheeks, the hug before she left to face off against Corypheus, the flirting.

'How could I have missed the signs?' he wondered, feeling incredibly stupid at that moment. He looked up at saw Fiera talking with some of the merchants and felt his blush deepen when she looked over and smiled at him before she left the merchants to attend other business. 'What do I do now?' Cullen wondered and tried to go about his business to keep his mind on track.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiera sat up abruptly, drenched in sweat. Looking around, she realized she was still in her room within Skyhold, safe among the other agents of the Inquisition. She got out of bed and pulled on a robe over her nightgown, then left her room to get some fresh air. She didn't want to just stand out on one of the balconies, so she walked around the keep, just looking at how well they were progressing on the repairs. They had come a long way in rebuilding what the Inquisition had lost at Haven. She shivered as she felt the memories of facing Corypheus for the first time. She made her way towards the archery range and decided to get in a little practice, to help keep her mind of things.

Picking up a bow and a quiver of arrows, Fiera went to the targets and drew her bow. She aimed carefully and loosed the arrow, hitting dead center. She smiled sleepily, glad that her skills were not diminishing with the mark present; especially now that she knew it was permanent. She fired off shot after shot, trying to get in some practice. She spent a few hours firing at the targets, imagining they were every person or creature that had ever done her or the Inquisition harm. After a while, her fingers began to bleed and she knew it was time to stop. She had been so focused on her anger at Corypheus and the Venatori that she had drawn the bow strings too quickly for too long. She set aside the bow and went to retrieve the arrows. She wrapped her fingers in bandages, then she went about cleaning off the arrows and the bow, removing her blood from them.

Once she had finished, Fiera returned the bow and arrows to the weapons stand and went to the upper battlements towards the southeast. She sat on one of the crates, pulled her knees to her chest and rested her arms on the edge of the wall. She looked out over the valley at the glistening snow as its crystalline ice danced in the moonlight. She tucked her hair behind her ear and rested her head against an arm.

Fiera began to think of all the things she missed, yearned to see again, and thoughts of her clan and her friends popped into mind. She remembered the forests she used to run through, the massive trees towering far above her and shielding the clan's aravals from danger. She remembered the long trips, the halla pulling the aravals, the children laughing as they bounced around in the Keeper's araval. She remembered watching the Keeper, listening to the history lessons, the songs, the stories. Fiera smiled, but then she wondered if they were doing alright. There had been word of attacks on Dalish elves, but she had not been able to get word from her Keeper. Then, remembering her own belief that she was indeed Andraste's Herald, Fiera felt a pang of guilt, a pit growing in the bottom of her stomach. She could never go back to her clan, believing as she did. She had practically forsaken the old gods of her people for the Maker of the humans. She could never return, even though while she believe she was chosen by the Maker for the tasks at hand, she never once lost sight of her people's gods. She believed in them all, but the Keeper and the clan could never accept that. Fiera felt tears in her eyes and she let them slip freely and silently down her cheeks.

Fiera buried her face in her arms and let the tears fall, not bothering to stop them. She missed her family, her friends, the Keeper, running through the forests, climbing the massive trees, riding with the halla, everything. It all slammed into her at once and she felt an overwhelming sadness suddenly over take her. She tried to cry silently, but she didn't know how quiet she was being.

Fiera didn't know how long she was out there crying to herself, but she somehow managed to cry herself to sleep upon the battlement. She had been there for hours and dawn was already upon the land.

Commander Cullen came out of his office and started walking towards the Keep, but he looked over and saw Fiera sitting on the battlements. 'What is she doing?' he wondered and went to check on her. When he reached her, he saw that she had fallen asleep in naught but a lightweight nightgown and a robe. He shook her shoulder gently to wake her, but she didn't stir.

"Oh, Maker, Fie, what are you doing out here like this? It's cold." He said, then scooped her into his arms. He headed towards the Keep and was halfway down the walkway when Fiera woke up in his arms.

"Cullen?" she asked sleepily.

"Did I wake you?" he asked, looking down at her.

She smiled sweetly. "Did I fall asleep? Why am I so cold?"

Cullen smiled and sighed. "You fell asleep on the battlement. What were you doing out here? You should have had something warmer on."

Fiera looked at him. "I didn't mean to. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk and ended up sitting on the battlement. I didn't think I'd fall asleep up there." She said, then looked at the horizon as the sun began to rise. "By the Creators. … Cullen, can you put me down?"

Cullen nodded and set her down. Fiera rested her hand on his chest to steady herself as she looked at the sun rising.

"Cullen, are you seeing this?" Fiera asked.

Cullen nodded. "Yes, I see it, Fie." He said smiling and together they watched the sun rise, coloring the sky in blue, purple, pink, and orange. He looked down at Fiera and smiled. She was beautiful, her short hair lightly lifting in the breeze.

Fiera breathed in the fresh air and smiled. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Cullen nodded. "It is, though not as beautiful as you." He said.

Fiera stepped back a bit and looked at him. "You think I'm beautiful?"

Cullen blushed when he realized that he had spoken that aloud. "Well, I uh, of course I do. Many others do as well. You're strong, courageous, kind, you care for the Inquisition and all who are a part of it. You strive to do what is right and fight for what you believe in. To me, in many ways you are very beautiful."

Fiera blushed and looked away for a moment. "No one has told me that before. Not even amongst my clan."

Cullen put a hand on her shoulder. "Fiera, you are the most beautiful and incredible woman I have ever met. I'm glad that I get to fight by your side."

"Thank you, Cullen." Fiera said, smiling.

They stood there silent for a moment before Cullen cleared his throat. "I, uh, should get to work."

Fiera nodded. "I should get changed."

They walked together to the Keep and the saw that the main hall was still empty. Cullen stopped by the door to the war room hallway. "Will you be joining our meeting today?"

Fiera shook her head. "I will have to sit this out. I have some matters to attend to with the merchants. I will speak with you later."

Cullen nodded. "Perhaps when you're finished with your business, you can stop by my office and I can fill you in on what you miss."

Fiera smiled. "I'd like that." She started to walk to her room, but then she turned and went back up to him. "Thank you, Cullen, for looking out for me. I'm sorry that I worry you so much."

Cullen smiled softly. "Of course I worry."

Fiera kissed his cheek and smiled. "Don't be too worried, then. I'll speak with you later."

Cullen stared at her as she walked to her door and smiled when she waved to him. Thinking back on what Varric said, Cullen could recognize the signs that Fiera indeed cared for him in a deeper way than she did the others and he felt a warm sensation rise in his stomach as he thought of her. He smiled to himself and went to the war room to begin setting up.

When Fiera had finished her business with the merchants, she had gone to speak with Cullen. He told her that he no longer lyrium. He stopped after Kirkwall and he was willing to suffer. He told her that he had asked Cassandra to keep an eye on him, should anything happen. But that was a few weeks ago.

Fiera had a question for Cullen and when she found him, he was playing a game of chess with Dorian.

"Gloat all you like. I have this one." Cullen said to Dorian.

"Are you sassing me, Commander?" Dorian asked. "I didn't know you had it in you."

"Why do I even—Inquisitor." Cullen said, then noticed Fiera had joined them.

As he began to stand, Dorian smiled smugly at him. "Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?"

Cullen sat back down and glared at him.

Fiera giggled and crossed her arms. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Are you two playing nice?"

Dorian smirked. "I'm _always _nice." He looked at Cullen. "You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better."

Cullen grinned. "Really? Because I just won, and I feel fine."

Dorian rolled his eyes. "Don't get smug. There will be no living with you."

Cullen looked at Fiera and smiled. "I should return to my duties as well… unless you would care for a game?"

"Prepare the board, Commander." Fiera replied, smiling as she took a seat.

"As a child, I played this with my sister." Cullen said, preparing the board for a new game. "She would get this stuck-up grin whenever she won- which was _all _the time. My brother and I practiced together for weeks. The look on her face the day I finally won…" Cullen sighed. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays."

"You have siblings?" Fiera asked. "You never talked about them before."

"Two sisters and a brother." Cullen said, leaning forward as they began to play. "Where are they now?" Fiera asked.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should." Cullen replied, then moved his piece. "Ah, it's my turn."

Fiera smiled. "Alright, let's see what you've got."

Cullen smiled at that and they began to play their game. They played for a while in silence as they each concentrated on their next moves and how they wanted the game to play out.

"This may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition- or related matters." Cullen noted. "To be honest, I appreciate the distraction."

Fiera giggled. "We should spend more time together. I'm rather enjoying this."

Cullen, surprised, looked at her. "I would like that."

Fiera blushed and smiled as she made her next move. "Me, too." She said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

Cullen noticed that she had pierced ears, a few studs on her ear lobe and a cuff at the crest of her ear. He smiled and looked at the board. "You said that. We should… finish our game. Right. My turn?"

They continued to play their game until Cullen sat back in defeat. "I believe this one is yours. Well played, Fie."

Fiera smiled. "I rather enjoyed the challenge of defeating you." She said coyly.

Cullen smiled at that. "We should try this again sometime."

Fiera stood. "If you ever get a free moment, perhaps we can play again soon."

Cullen stood with her. "I'd like that. Though, when another free moment will come I do not know."

Fiera touched his arm. "Even if it doesn't come soon, I look forward to it." She said, then waved as she left his side to return to her quarters. It was getting dark out.

Cullen smiled and headed towards his quarters as well, surprised that they had played until the sky grew dark. He had fun, something he did not usually get to have of late. He found himself looking forward to another game with her as well.

As Fiera walked through the main hall to her quarters, she saw Varric sitting by the fire and went to go ask him something.

"Inquisitor, what can I do for you?" Varric asked, pulling out a seat for her.

"Varric, I was wondering if I could get your advice on something, and your discretion." Fiera said, sitting next to him.

"Is it about Curly?" Varric asked, leaning back in his seat, then chuckled when Fiera blushed. "It's alright, Inquisitor. I won't tell anyone about your little romance."

"But, there isn't a romance, Varric. Well not at the moment…" Fiera said.

"Wait, you haven't told him yet?" Varric asked, leaning forward a bit. "Inquisitor, I see the way you two look at each other. It's so perfect and unreal that it seems like one of my love stories jump right off the pages in one of my books."

"I just don't know what to say to him. I think I'm falling in love with him, but I have never experienced these feeling towards another and I don't want to say the wrong thing…"

"Alright, here's what you need to do." Varric said, looking at her. "You need to talk to him tomorrow and let him know how you feel. If he starts to blush and gets flustered, stammers over his words, then he feels the same way about you. If not, well, at least you will have that off your chest."

Fiera smiled. "Do you really think that will work?"

Varric nodded, then put a hand on her shoulder as he stood. "I do, and trust me, Inquisitor. He's more than interested in you."

Fiera blushed and bid her friend a good night before she went to bed herself. As she changed out of her clothes and into her night gown and lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, she smiled to herself and knew she would have the courage to finally tell Cullen how she felt about him. She just hoped in her heart that her affections and feelings for him would be returned in kind to her.

Fiera woke the next morning and got ready, grabbed a bite to eat, said hello to a few people, then went to see Cullen. She knocked on his door and opened it to find him going over reports that had just come in from the scouting parties.

"Good morning, Inquisitor." He said, looking up with a smile at her as she entered the office.

"Good morning, Cullen." She replied, looking at him. He was dressed in his usual attire, with his armor and fur pauldrons, though he seemed more handsome than usual.

"Was there something you needed?" Cullen asked, looking at her. Instead of her usual attire, she wore a cream colored dress with sleeves that reached her elbows and a dark green overdress tied with golden threads. She looked ravishing.

"I thought we could, perhaps, talk." Fiera said, looking away for a moment, then back at him as she added, "Alone."

Cullen looked at her quizzically. "Alone?" he asked. "I mean, of course." He added when she nodded.

They walked out onto the battlements and found a spot where they could talk. As they walked in silence, Cullen rubbed his neck and looked around.

"It's a nice day." He commented, his voice a little nervous.

"What?" Fiera asked, stopping and looking at him.

"It's…" he started, then looked at her. "There was something you wished to discuss."

"We have spent so much time together and I find myself thinking of you." Fiera said. "More than… well, all the time really." She looked down at her feet, blushing deeply. "I think… I think I'm falling in love with you…" she said.

Cullen looked away as he said, "I can't say I haven't wondered what it would be like."

Fiera looked up in surprise and moved to stand in front of him as she asked, "What do you mean?"

"I can't stop thinking about you, Fie. You're all that's on my mind and everywhere I turn, you're always there. It's almost maddening." He said, looking out over the courtyard.

Fiera wasn't sure how to take what he said and she looked away, disappointed. "Oh, I see."

Cullen looked at her and saw her disappointment. "That doesn't say how I feel, Fie. About you."

Fiera looked back up at him and waited for him to continue.

"It's only maddening because I have been afraid to act on my feelings for you, for fear you did not see me the same way. But, I can see it in the way you act with me: how you speak with me, how you treat me, the affectionate contact. I just can't believe I was so blind before, but now I know."

Fiera looked a bit hopeful and her ears perked up a bit. "What's stopping you, then?"

Cullen looked at her. "You're the Inquisitor. We're at war. And you…" he started to say as he moved a little closer to her. "I didn't think it was possible."

Fiera smiled softly. "And yet I'm still here."

Cullen smiled at that and moved even closer. "So you are… it seems too much to ask." He leaned in. "But I want to—"

Fiera began to close her eyes as he did, sensing that he was about to kiss her, but they were interrupted by Cullen's assistant coming up to them.

"Commander." He said. "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report."

Cullen turned and glared at the assistant. "What?" he demanded in annoyance.

"Sister Leliana's report? You wanted it delivered without delay." The assistant answered, befuddled by the Commander's reaction. He cringed when the Commander continued to glare at him, practically shooting daggers at him. He looked between the Commander and the Inquisitor and realized that he had interrupted something very important and said, "Or… to your office… Right…" He backed away and went into the office.

Fiera had been looking away, trying to hide her embarrassment, and started to leave him to business. "I'll leave you to your duties." She said, turning away and starting across the battlements.

"Fie, wait." Cullen said, looking back at her.

Fiera stopped and turned back towards him as she said, "Look, if you need to—" But she was interrupted by a surprise kiss from Cullen as he grabbed her face in his hands and pressed his lips urgently against hers. Fiera was taken aback, but she relaxed and wrapped her arms around Cullen, her hands tangled in the rough fur of his pauldrons.

When he pulled away, Cullen blushed. "I'm sorry…" He said. "That was… um… really nice."

Fiera blushed as well. "You don't regret it, do you?" she asked, looking at him hopefully.

Cullen looked at her in surprise. "No!" he said. "No. Not at all." Then kissed her again, but a bit more gently.

Fiera felt safe in his arms, felt the warmth of his kiss upon her lips. She was happy and never thought Cullen would feel the same way about her. She held him tighter to her as they continued to kiss for a bit longer. Though they did not want to part ways, Fiera and Cullen both knew they must return to their duties. A final kiss goodbye and Fiera left Cullen and headed towards the Keep. As she walked through the halls to go to the Undercroft, Fiera smiled and touched her lips, feeling how tender they were from kissing Cullen. She was nothing but smiles the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

A few weeks had passed since the day Cullen kissed Fiera and everything seemed to be looking up for them. At least, personally. They stole a kiss here, a kiss there, whenever they could spare the time. One day, Fiera had some time and decided to go see Cullen.

Cullen had just finished going through some reports and stood to look through his books. He picked out one and became so engrossed in it that he did not hear Fiera enter the room. He paced back and forth, reading from the pages, and only stopped when he heard Fiera giggle.

"Fie, you startled me!" he said, nearly dropping the book.

"You were too busy reading to notice me come in." she noted. "I had some free time and wondered if we could talk."

Cullen smiled. There was no one in the office but them and no reports due in for an hour or so. "Of course. What's on your mind?"

Fiera giggled. "You know people will gossip? The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste. That will _definitely_ have people talking."

Cullen sighed. "You wouldn't _believe_ how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks."

Fiera looked at him as she hopped onto his desk. "Does it bother you?"

"I would rather my- our- private affairs remain that way." Cullen said, crossing his arms. "But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more." He added with a smile.

Fiera smiled and blushed as she asked, "The day you kissed me on the battlements… How long had you wanted to do that?"

Cullen chuckled. "Longer than I should admit."

"That I'm Dalish never bothered you?" Fiera asked, looking at him curiously.

Sensing a sudden change in her tone, Cullen uncrossed his arms and came to stand in front of her. "I hadn't considered… Elves weren't treated differently in the Circles I served. I didn't think what it might mean to you… I hope that doesn't- I mean, _does_ it… bother you?"

Fiera looked up at him and smiled softly. She reached up to touch his cheek as she said, "No. If you care for me, that's all that matters. I'm sorry, Cullen, I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. I was only curious."

Cullen sighed and put his forehead to hers. "I'm not very good at this, am I?" he asked, closing his eyes. "If I seem unsure, it's because it's been a long time since I've wanted _anyone _in my life. I wasn't expecting to find that here. Or you." He said, looking at her.

Fiera smiled. "Never in my life have I felt like this about anyone. Not even among my clan."

"Glad to hear it then." Cullen said, then kissed her.

Fiera returned his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms encircled her waist. They kissed for a few moments, then pulled away.

"We should… get back to work." Cullen said, looking at her with a soft smile.

"Yes, but it was nice to have a break to… catch up." Fiera said, blushing.

Cullen kissed her again, then helped her off the desk. "Any time you need a break, or want to talk, I can always find time for you."

Fiera smiled. "I'll have to take you up on that offer." She kissed him and headed towards the door. "I'm going to meet with Varric, then we'll be heading to the Western Approach with Dorian and Blackwall to meet up with Stroud and Hawke. I will stop by when we return, if you aren't too busy."

Cullen smiled. "I'd like that."

Fiera waved before she opened the door and left the Commander's office. She couldn't help but smile every time she got a chance to be alone with Cullen. He meant quite a lot to her and she wanted to get to know him better. But with the war, that would be difficult and that was why she had decided that no matter what, she would always make time for Cullen so that she may learn more about him and spend more time with him.

* * *

Varric, Dorian, and Blackwall went with Fiera to the Western Approach. They set up camps along the way, killed Venatori that were present and quickly met with Hawke and Stroud, the Grey Warden they found in Crestwood after they had killed a Northern Hunter- a type of high dragon that used storm class attacks. They met in the Blight Overlook, at Griffons Keep. Outside, Hawke and Stroud were waiting for them to arrive.

"I'm glad you made it, Inquisitor. I fear they've already started the ritual." Stroud said.

"You take point." Hawke said. "I'll guard your backs."

Fiera nodded and led the way into the keep. They encountered a few of the Grey Wardens and had to defeat them to get to where the ritual was taking place, but when they made it there, what they saw shocked them.

A lone Grey Warden, a mage by the looks of it, looked around his fellow Wardens, shaking his head. "Wait… no."

Another mage, Tevinter from the look of it, came forward. "Warden-Commander Clarel's orders were clear." He said.

"This is wrong!" the Warden mage said, trying to get through to his comrades.

"Remember your oath: In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…"

Another Warden mage came up behind his comrade. "I'm sorry." He said, then drove a dagger into his belly when the mage turned around.

The magister chuckled as he added the last part of the oath. "Sacrifice."

A Fade rift was beginning to open up and a Rage demon passed through it as the blood of the Warden mage spilled onto the floor and mixed with the blood of the other fallen ones.

"Good." The magister said. "Now bind it, just as I showed you."

The Warden mage did as he was bade and bound the Rage demon to him. He went to stand across from the other mages with bound demons at their sides as the magister looked up and saw Fiera and her companions.

"Inquisitor. What an unexpected pleasure. Lord Livius Erimon of Vyrantium, at your service." The magister said, bowing deeply in a mocking way.

"You are no Warden." Stroud said, stepping forward with a grimacing glare upon his brow.

Erimon sighed and started to pace. "But you are. The one Clarel let slip." He nodded towards Fiera, scoffing. "And you found the Inquisitor and came to stop me. Shall we see how that goes?"

Fiera stepped forward, looking around at the Wardens. "Wardens! This man is lying to you. He serves an ancient Tevinter magister who wants to unleash a Blight." She said, trying to break through to them.

Erimon seemed amused. "That's a very serious accusation. Let's see what the Wardens think." He raised his hand and ordered the Wardens to do the same. The Wardens obliged, then put their hands back down when ordered to.

Fiera looked to her left as Stroud told he that Corypheus had taken their minds. She looked back up at the magister as he explained that they did it to themselves, that the Calling had the Wardens terrified and looked _everywhere_ for help.

"Even Tevinter." Stroud said.

"Yes, and since it was my _master _who put the calling into their little heads, we in the Venatori were prepared. I went to Clarel full of sympathy, and together, we came up with a plan… Raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake."

Fiera shook her head. "This is wrong, you can't do this! The Wardens are supposed to protect us, not raise a demon army that could end the world!"

Erimond sighed. "Sadly for the Wardens, the binding ritual I taught their mages has a side effect. They're now my master's slaves. This was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas."

"Do you really want to see the world fall to the Blight? What do you get out of this?" Fiera asked.

"The Elder One commands the Blight. He is not controlled _by _it, like the mindless darkspawn. The Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool."

"No, Livius." Dorian said. "_You're_ the tool."

Erimond scoffed at that. "As for me: while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, we, the Venatori, will be his God-Kings here in the world."

"So, Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?" Fiera asked.

"Ha! Made them? No. Everything you see here? The blood sacrifices to bind the demons?" Erimond said. "The Wardens did it of their own free will. Fear is a very good motivator, and they were very afraid."

"That's a lie!" Blackwall retorted. "The Gret Wardens are heroes! They would never do this willingly!"

"The Grey Wardens care about nothing save stopping Blights. They will do _anything _to accomplish that." Erimond said. "You should have seen Clarel agonize over the decision. Burdens of command, I suppose."

"But, why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Fiera asked. She knew this conversation would go nowhere near their goal, but she needed the information to take back to Skyhold.

"A Blight happens when the darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted… poof!" Erimond said, explain. "No more Blight. Ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world. Although I fear history will remember them a little differently now."

Fiera glared at him, trying to keep her emotions in check. The king of Ferelden was a Warden, Blackwall was a Warden, and Hawke's brother became a Warden after they lost their sister trying to escape the Blight. Some of the greatest people she had ever met or heard stories of were all Grey Wardens. She couldn't let this scum ruin that for the Wardens and pervert their purpose and place in history. "At least tell me why Clarel would risk using demons." She said.

"Demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to my master."

Fiera couldn't take it anymore. Calmly, she asked, "Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. I won't ask twice."

Erimond returned her glare. "No, you won't." he said, then threw his hand forward. His hand glowed red, but it activated the Anchor, causing Fiera to fall to her knees from the pain. "The Elder One showed me how to deal with you, in the event you were foolish enough to interfere again. That Mark you bear? The Anchor that lets you pass through the veil? You stole that from my master. He's been forced to find other ways to access the Fade."

Fiera swallowed her pain and stood, using the power of the Anchor to create an energy blast, surprising the magister and cutting him off as he talked of bringing her head to his master and what his gratitude will be. She smirked when he struggled to stand, wounded, but then it faded when he ordered the Wardens to kill her and her companions.

"Prepare yourselves!" Fiera ordered and they readied to fight.

* * *

"Welcome back, Inquisitor!" many called as Fiera returned to Skyhold with her companions.

"You're really beginning to get quite the reputation, Sunshine." Varric said, chuckling.

Fiera looked at him and smiled. "I try my best for these peoples. It's nice to see that it is appreciated."

"So, we have some time before our reports are due to Leliana and Cassandra. What are you going to do until then?"

"I promised I'd go see Cullen when I returned, but I want to go down to the hot springs, too, for a bit." Fiera said.

"Our little princess has a soft spot for strapping young templars, I see." Dorian said, raising an eyebrow.

Fiera blushed and looked at him. "What's this about?"

Dorian shrugged and smirked as he saw her blushing cheeks. "Oh, nothing, just something I find rather adorable about you."

"Well, anyways, I'll see you all later. Try to have your reports in before the day is over? I'd hate to see Cassandra blow a gasket or something." Fiera waved and went to find Cullen, leaving her companions to make their reports and pass the time by in their own ways.

"I hope they do not let this deter them from their duties." Blackwall said.

"Oh, hush now." Dorian said, looking at the grizzled Warden. "Let them have their time together. We all need something to fight for, to protect. While our little princess has the Inquisition and the world to protect, it's important she has someone to help her stay grounded on a more personal level."

"Perhaps you are right." Blackwall said. Fiera was strong for everyone and never gave much regard to herself, but if she found something with the Commander, then she should be able to enjoy it.

Meanwhile, Fiera was making her way to Cullen's office and looked around surprised. "Wow…" The entire office had finally been renovated and finished, looking as good as new. She looked around the office, but didn't see Cullen anywhere. She climbed up the ladder into his bedroom and didn't see him there either. She slid down the ladder and decided she'd find him later, then left his office and headed towards her room.

Fiera made her way up the stairs to her bedroom and grabbed her things- a towel, her soaps, and a change of clothes- before she headed back downstairs and took the passageway to the hot springs. When she had first explored the castle of Skyhold, she found passageway near the library that led to a natural hot spring in an underground cavern below the keep. She found a secluded spot and slipped out of her clothes, setting them aside, then wrapped the towel around herself and stepped down into the hot water.

It had been a long time since she had been able to slip away and just relax, and after what happened with the Wardens, she needed it. She sat back and relaxed, submerging everything from her neck down beneath the steaming waters. She hummed softly to herself and enjoyed the hot springs.

* * *

Hearing that she was back, Cullen began his search for Fiera. When he asked around, Varric had said she had gone to find him and wanted to visit the Skyhold Springs for a bit. Heading in that direction, he stopped in the library and looked through the books, finding the one about Dalish Lore. He pulled it out and reached behind where it had been placed, finding the lever. Pulling the lever down, he smiled when the wall next to the bookshelf opened up to a stairway down into the hot springs chamber. Replacing the book, Cullen made his way down the stairs and into the hot springs chamber.

"Inquisitor? Are you down here?" he called.

Fiera, down below, heard him calling for her and looked up. "What do you need, Cullen?"

Cullen came down to the small edge at the base of the stairs and looked towards where she sat. "I heard you had returned."

"Yes, not too long ago, actually. I tried to find you earlier, but when I couldn't I came down here. I was planning on summoning the council to a meeting to discuss my findings."

The air around the hot spring itself was cold everywhere except for right above the springs themselves. The cold mountain air filtered down through cracks in the cavern ceiling from the outside, chilling the air around the springs. Cullen sat on one of the stone benches near the edge of the springs and looked at the Inquisitor.

"How did your mission go?"

"It was as to be expected. We found a magister from the Venatori- Livius Erimond- who had taught the Warden mages a binding ritual. He convinced them to sacrifice their own in order to open rifts and bind the demons that came through to the mages. He seemed to know we would come at some point or another and we were able to get him talking. Apparently, it was Corypheus that put the Calling into their heads and when the Warden Commander Clarel went to Erimond, they came up with a plan to raise a demon army, march into the Deep Roads, and kill the Old Gods before they wake. He said it was a test. Once the rest of the Wardens complete the ritual, the army will conquer Thedas, that the Elder One commands the Blight and is not controlled _by _it, like the mindless darkspawn. He said the Blight is not unstoppable or uncontrollable. It is simply a tool and while the Elder One rules from the Golden City, the Venatori are to be his God-Kings here in the world."

"So, Corypheus influenced the Wardens and made them do this ritual?" Cullen asked.

Fiera shook her head. "No, it would seem that the Wardens did it of their own free will."

"But, why would the Wardens try to kill the Old Gods?" Cullen asked, unaware that Fiera had asked the same questions.

"A Blight happens when the darkspawn find an Old God and corrupt it into an Archdemon. If someone fought through the Deep Roads and killed the Old Gods before they could be corrupted, there would be no more Blight, ever. The Wardens sacrifice their lives and save the world."

"But why would Clarel risk using demons?" Cullen asked.

"According to Erimond, demons need no food, no rest, no healing. Once bound, they will never retreat, never question orders. They are the perfect army to fight through the Deep Roads. Or across Orlais, now that they are bound to Corypheus." Fiera replied, then looked down at her hand. "He did something, Cullen. He somehow activated the Anchor and it brought me to my knees."

Cullen looked down at her with concern. "Are you alright?"

Fiera nodded. "Yes, but it wasn't enough to keep me down. I managed to create an energy blast using the Anchor and I injured him, but he escaped. Stroud said that the direction he fled to was an old Grey Warden fortress called Adamant. That's where we need to go next."

Cullen nodded. "Agreed."

Fiera sighed and stood, walking over to the edge of the springs. "I suppose that I should get dressed and summon the council."

Cullen stood with her and blushed as she stepped out of the springs, her towel clinging to her skin. She was still very fit and well-toned, even with as little sleep as he knew she was getting. He blushed deeply and looked away. "Fie, could you put some clothes on?"

Fiera giggled. "It's not the first time you've seen me with barely anything on."

Cullen felt his blush deepen. "You had on more than just a wet towel before. By the Maker, Fie, please?"

Fiera couldn't help but laugh. "You're so adorable when you're flustered, Cullen." She said, then disappeared behind a rock and started to get changed.

Cullen glanced out of the corner of his eye and saw her shoulders and head above the rock. He blushed and realized how much he loved her laugh. It was soft and melodic. "Would you like me to summon the council for a meeting while you change?"

Fiera looked over at him and shook her head. "No, it's alright. We can grab everyone in just a bit." She pulled on her underclothes, tightening the white and gold embroidered bustier top, then slid into a pair of cloth leggings and a soft tunic with a hem that hung just above her navel. She pulled her hair out of its bun and shook it out, letting it fall down against her shoulder. She pulled on her boots and packed her things together before she came around the rock. "Is this better?"

Cullen blushed and nodded. "Y-Yes. Shall we go then?"

Fiera nodded. "Sure, but first…" She reached up and planted a small kiss on his lips. "It's good to be back; I miss doing that."

Cullen smiled and touched her cheek. "You'll always be gone for days- even weeks- on end until this is all over, but I do agree. I'm glad you're home, too." He returned her kiss and they stood there in each other's embrace for a few moments before Fiera pulled away.

"Let's go before anyone starts getting suspicious." She said with a coy smile.

"Of course."

They headed up the stairs into the library and off to the council chambers. Stopping to put her things away in her room, Fiera hurried to rejoin the man who commanded her army and her heart as they called a meeting with the advisors to decide on their next move.


End file.
